Davenport's Daughter
by LokistoletheTARDIS
Summary: Lily Davenport's no average girl. She's a spy. And what worse for a spy than to be sent to a normal school, the Gallagher Academy? 'I've just spiked my Dad's dinner with an illegal drug. Everything's just peachy.' not normal, btw. Just give it a try!
1. Prolouge

**Hey. So I went over this again, I just wanted to get it up before the deadline that was set for _JessRobStar's _challenge thing. I hope it makes more sense now.**

**This is a completely edited version of what used to be my first fic, which I lost. Characters have been edited and changed, and the writing's hopefully better! This editor's gone weird, and won't let me make paragraphs.**

* * *

**Summary:**

**Lily Davenport's no average girl. She's a spy. And what worse for a spy than to be sent to a normal school, the Gallagher Academy?**

_**I've just spiked my Dad's dinner with an illegal drug. Everything's just peachy.**_

* * *

Prologue.

I arrive in the sleek black car, not listening to a word Pete was saying. Pete's a Senator of blah blah whatever. Do I not sound too bothered? _Sorry_. Pete had decided I _needed _to go to the Gallagher Academy, AKA; he didn't have time to put up with me. I don't get how I was allowed in at the last semester. To be honest, I'd rather just go home. Stepping out the vehicle, Pete had a broad grin on his face. Seriously, he was more like Harvey than Harvey was, sometimes. I probably just looked depressed. Pete was wearing a pinstriped blue suit that made him resemble somewhat a blue whale. He was running for president this year. My life was going to be hell. Pete had the typical dark blonde hair and sturdy build of a regular Davenport male, but unlike my dad, Harvey and most of the others, Pete's 'sturdiness' was unfortunately masked by a layer of fat.

"Senator," A girl said, shoving her hand under my Uncle's nose in a typical American drawl. How hateful. "Welcome to the Gallagher Academy. It's an _honour_ to have you with us today." The girl was muscular and tan, and incredibly pretty for someone who's spent half their life in an all-girl's school. I recognised the girl to her left as McHenry. Same dark hair, same over-punkish style. The only thing unrecognisable was, she just _laughed._ Yes, _McHenry laughed_. The Gallagher grounds were perfect, even more so than Davenport, but that's only because they trust _us _with mowing the lawns, planting the pretty flowers and other shit for punishments. Seriously, the driveway into the mansion was half a mile long. Yes, I really was so bored I took the liberty to measure. The gates were wrought iron, another major difference from Davenport. Davenport was surrounded by forest and wood, with a massive concrete wall surrounding the entire seventeen-acre plot. Around the sides were massive boards. WARNING: THIS IS A MILITARY SITE: NO PUBIC ACCESS, unlike the much more ladylike appearance of Gallagher. Of course we had our reasons.

"It's an honour to be here." I gagged silently, and Pete shot me a warning glance.

"I'm Rebecca," The girl said. "This is Cameron." She gestured to the shorter girl on the opposite side. It was weird; Cameron had the Davenport hair. Hehe. _My _hair had a reddish tinge to it, and I had Mum's green eyes, instead of brown hair and blue eyes that the rest of the Davenport offspring sported. "And this is Macey." It was odd. She didn't look half as Macey-ish wearing _that_ uniform. If she was in Davenport uniform, however… The Davenport clothing consisted of black trousers/usually-very-short-skimpy-skirt, blazer and shoes, a shirt and a blue and silver tie, which nearly everyone chucked around their neck and hoped that Mr. Lee didn't catch them. Davenport was very informal.

"Macey McHenry? It's _wonderful_ to see you again." _Wonderful _wouldn't be my choice of wording. Seriously, last time we saw each other, the girl tried to stab me with a fork. She had to have her memory erased after that. "Well, this is my niece, Lily." I glare at Pete, who is most likely doing his best to keep on a professional note. "She recently moved in with me, and I wanted to give her the best schooling possible. If the McHenry's decided to send their daughter here, I expect it's the best place for Lily." Pete was laying it on too thick; I knew that. Of course, they _loved _it.

"Would the two of you like to step this way, and meet the headmistress?" Cameron asked, gesturing towards the door.

"We'd love to, _wouldn't we, Lily_?" Pete said, shooting me a very strong look. I nodded reluctantly.

"Yeah, whatever, dude." I said. Pete gave me another glare. I _loved _mocking him. The others gave me strange looks, too.

The Rebecca girl opened the doors, and when the three girls turned around, Pete chuckled at me.

"I. Will. Kill. You." I muttered. He patted me on the back and shook his head.

"The feeling's remarkably neutral. Please, Lily, it's not like you haven't been to a boarding school before." He sighed, exasperated at the look of irritation I gave him.  
"There's a big difference to the Davenport Academy." Maybe because I was trained there as a _spy_.

We were in Mrs. Morgan's office, and I was sitting on a couch. I had gotten really good really good at zoning out recently. Living with Pete, that wasn't such a surprise. He had something like sixteen kids, the eldest was Polly, at twenty-seven, and the youngest was Greg, who was six. I think he was on his fifth wife. I'd say something about him, but there is a high chance he's gonna pick up this journal and read it. So I'll just… shut up. I'm sure the headmistress was talking about the _Gallagher_ Academy, but I was thinking about the _Davenport _Academy.

The Davenport Academy was located south of England, and had a cover as a military training zone. Even though we were usually accepted as a pupil at the age of eleven, I'd lived there since I was five.

Me, Flynn, Sam, Johnny, Carlie and Lexi were the five _almost _permanent residents of the Davenport Academy. Flynn's mum was somewhere high up in some enemy organisation, so he didn't exactly have anywhere to go. Johnny's dad was high up in a secret service more covert than our school, which must've been am achievement, and Andy Parker rarely got time off for his son. Sam had run away from his home after he'd been recruited. The scaredy-cat had found his way straight to our door. Carlie had spent a summer here with the four of us instead of going home to her parents, who had promptly turned their backs on her in hurt after. And Lexi was an orphan, not really having anywhere to go anyway. We were Year Thirteen, our last term now, or would've been if I was still a part of the school.

* * *

_"Lily, you know what you did was wrong." Ms. Thomas said in a low tone. I nodded. _

_"I guess."_

_"No, you _know_," She sighs. "Lily, PCP is a Class A drug. Seven years for possession. You don't want to go that way, do you?" I shake my head, swallowing. _

_"He- he made me feel worthless. He embarrassed me in front of everyone. I just- I felt angry- I guess I decided that he didn't love me anymore._

* * *

"Girls, would you like to show Lily around?" To be honest, I didn't want to go to Gallagher. I wanted to go back to Davenport, to be back with him. I never got to say sorry. The three girls I'm with nod with false eagerness. I blink, suddenly coming back to this world.

"Alright, Lily, I'll see you later. I'm gonna have a look round Roseville, just text when you get kicked out." Did I _mention_ I hated him?

"It's not funny!" I protest. Pete winked.

"My brother's a joke. Of course it's funny." He said under his breath to me. With that, he rose, and shook Mrs. Morgan's hand. "Thank you for giving Lily a chance." He said charismatically.

"Senator, was an_ honour _to meet you, sir." Honestly! I thought it was Pete who did all the sucking up. Rebecca gripped Pete's hand, and revealed teeth so perfect I personally thought they might blind someone.

"And you, Rebecca, Cameron, Macey." The corner of his mouth pulled up as if to say, "I like this girl," She reminded slightly of Carlie.

"So." Rebecca said, breaking the awkward silence that ensured. "Shall we proceed?" I nodded, and followed the three girls. They were throwing random trivia out, which I would've usually paid attention to. Dad's a Geography teacher, and I usually like listening to random Humanities related facts.

"What's that?" I ask, looking at the statue in the corner. The three girls look at each other. _Not good_, the expression says.

"Oh, that's um, a pupil who graduated. Became a famous politician, I think." That one word bores most girls, but I knew that _she_ wasn't a politician. No wonder they didn't know. The statue looked scarily like Ms. Thomas, which must mean it's her grandmother, who graduated from Gallagher, moved to England and took down an entire force threatening to destroy half the world. I won't tell them that, of course. Or it could've been that my old headteacher met a scary end with Medusa.

* * *

_"Lily, he's your dad. Of course he loves you." Did I mention that Helen Thomas is my godmother? Scary, right? _

_"No he doesn't." I retort. Maybe it's because I know what I didn't was stupid and I wasn't worthy of being called his daughter, but I think I truly believed he hated me._

_"If he didn't love you, you'd have been out those gates three years ago." Helen sighed. "I'm sorry, Lily, but that was your final straw._

* * *

"I'm hungry." Macey says, nudging Rebecca with a look.

"Were you the winner of the KitKat yesterday?" Bex asked wistfully, and turned to me. "We have a strict rule on healthy food, and every week, the girl with the highest score in the pop quiz gets a KitKat." She said matter-of-factly. Bleurgh. If Pete wasn't going to force me into this school, I'd run out now, screaming.

"Wow. At my old school we got to eat whatever we liked, within reason." The three girls looked slightly disappointed. I think I was going to have fun throwing them… twisted versions of Davenport's guidelines.  
"I wish." Bex sighed dramatically. "So why aren't you at that school any more?"  
"Uh, I don't really wanna say…" I muttered. They nodded. My phone beeped, and I pulled it out my jacket. The girls glanced at each other again. They did a lot of that.

"We're not allowed our phones here." Macey offered.

"Sorry, it's this guy at my old school…"  
"What type of phone's that?" Cameron asked.

"Er, iPhone?" I say, texting Flynn rapidly.

_Hey, babes, in LA 4 th wk, anywhere near you xx –F_

_Other side of country xx –L_

_:( -F_

_Yh, TTYL, school tour xxx –L_

I'd known Flynn since I'd joined Davenport, and we'd instantly become friends. He was a bit like a brother I'd never had. Well, until I started dating him, of course. Then alarms started going off, and I jumped, swearing in French. Blame Johnny for that. Johnny's half French, and despite us all knowing nineteen languages at least, Johnny's got us all stuck on French mode.

_Code Black, Code Black__._ The lights shut off, and the hallway we were in was lit only by my phone's screen.  
"Er…" Cameron said. What. The. Heck? The few decorations that could be seen suddenly started spinning out of view, in a way I'd always wondered how they did it. _CODE BLACK, CODE BLACK. _Men were racing past us, and I didn't stop to think where they'd come from. I was too focused on wondering whether to spring into action or not.

"Back to your mom's office, Cam?" Rebecca asked as old-fashioned lanterns blinked to life. The two others nodded. I tag behind two of the girls, Bex behind to make sure I don't… go places. I've made up my mind. Gallagher is _not _another normal school. _CODE BLACK, CODE BLACK._

"Rachel, what's- _Lily_?" Joseph Solomon stopped in his tracks as he spots me. I stare at him for a second, and he stares back at me. My mind's now racing, wondering why my sex god of a godfather's in this school.

"Joe?" I asked, furrowing my brow. Joe sighed, and pressed his hands to his head, spinning in a full circle before looking at me again. He's never done that before. Maybe he _has _been spending too much time with Dad.

"Please don't tell me you did this." He shook his head, pointing upward. "Your dad told me what you did with the PCP last term."  
"Er, Joe? I really don't think this is the right time!" Mrs. Morgan said to Joe, who smacked his forehead.

"I've already been lectured at least five times, Joe. Please?" Joe nodded.

"Give me your phone." I tossed it to my godfather, who switched it off. The alarms stop. He gave me a look.

"It's not a good idea to bring Davenport's technology to Gallagher, Lily, I'd thought you'd have known that." He pocketed the phone. The expression on his face warns me not to protest.

"Mind telling me what Gallagher is, then, Joe?"  
"_Davenport's technology_?" Mrs. Morgan echoed.

"I think we better start telling the truth." Joe finally managed. Rachel Morgan nodded, and proceeded to tell me what the Gallagher Academy was. In return, I tell my story.

"The Davenport Academy is a school in England for gifted kids. It has a total of four hundred and twenty pupils, four classes of fifteen in each year. We're taught the basics, everything from Languages to CoveOps. From what I've seen of Gallagher, I'd say we're taught it on a more extreme level." I say. "I don't know if we're better than Gallagher, though." Joe snorted.

"Bigger egos, maybe." He mutters.

"We have kids from eleven to nineteen at the main Academy, but MI6 have moved in a branch of their training squad, so we've got a university there, too. I think we're more of a _campus_ than a _boarding school_, though." It's like our own personal town without good shops. "Davenport is less secretive than any of the other schools, in a way. It has no cover, other than that of a military base, which it is." Joe said.

"And is this the same Davenport me and Lance Laurent recently contacted about an exchange?" Mrs. Morgan raised an eyebrow. Joe grinned.

"Mrs. Morgan, I'd say we're in for an interesting term."

"Yes." Rachel mused. "So would I."

* * *

_Carlie and Lexi were waiting for me as soon as I was out the door.  
"How'd it go?" Lexi asked softly. I brush past her, not in the mood. _

_"Oh, sure." I say sarcastically. "I've just spiked my Dad's dinner with an illegal drug. Everything's just peachy."_

* * *

**So. There's the first chapter for you. Please review, as people really seem to be allergic to the review button. I'm hoping for about five before the next update.**


	2. Joe Solomon

1. Joe Solomon

"Let me get this straight." McHenry said coolly. "You come from a spy family in the first place?" She raised an eyebrow. I nod, meeting her stony gaze with ease.

"Wha- do you two _know _each other?" Cammie Morgan asked, looking from me to McHenry.

"Very possibly." I replied, as McHenry said,

"My _dad _is up against _him_ for _President_." The other girl, Liz, stared between us.

"And we weren't _exactly_ playing the best of buddies." I added, not helpfully as usual.

"So how come you're, like, the president's daughter in _England_?" Bex leaned in eagerly.

"Er, he's not the _president_ yet, _remember_?" McHenry put in. Bex glared at her, and she huffed, turning away from me.

"Dad was raised in America, and Pete's older by ten years, so he and Danny stayed in America, but Dad and Ashleigh came back."  
"Danny… Daniel Davenport, head of Security at Davenport Security?" Liz asked.

"How'd you know that?" I scratch my head, cocking my head at the blonde. Danny was the youngest of the four, at thirty-nine, but probably had the best brains of us all.

"Oh… they, um, might've had trouble with a hacker last year…" I grinned.

"As much as I love Uncle Danny, his ego really needs bringing down a little." I stated. Lexi had the same way of letting out information with self-conscious _maybe_s and _might of_s as Liz. I think I like this girl.

"He _was_ a really good opponent, though." Liz grinned.

"Danny's got an obsession with computer hacking. He once broke in to the president's computer to give him a memo from Pete."

"Your family is _so _cool." Cammie said with a grin. My family was anything _but _cool. Seriously. Harvey cracks the worst jokes, Pete's fifty-five, but acts about two, Danny's just got one big head, Dad's _definitely _demented in some way, and well, I'm just kinda… me. And I _really _don't think that's a good thing. I'd go on about Polly, and Ollie, Tilly, Fallyn, Billy, Rachelle, Oakley, Riley, Wade, Viola, Lilac, Ava, Kagan, Yasmine, Zayda and Greg, but there's just too many of them.

"I have the weirdest family in the history of families." I declare. They laughed. "Hey, McHenry?" McHenry's head snapped round to look at me. "Truce?" McHenry nodded, and gave a tiny smile, cocking her head.

"Truces will have to mean first name terms, _Davenport_." McHen- _Macey_ grinned.

"Of course, _honey_." I smiled sickeningly sweetly.

"Ooh." Macey grinned, up to the challenge. "Game's on, darling."

"Do all Senator's relations act all… sickly?" Bex asked with an innocent tone.

"Do all English guys do that melodramatic thing?" Macey asked with a devilish grin.

"Are you making a _mockery_ of me, Ms. McHenry?" I said in the formal tone that _nobody _has used since the 1800's.

"Yes, Ms. Davenport, I do believe I am." Well. It _wasn't _a _perfect _friendship, but it was a start.

Page Break

"Miss. Davenport!" I heard the oh-so familiar male voice snapped. I groaned, and looked up at him, causing at least three people to laugh.

"What?" I snapped. "Oh- er… sorry, Joe, forgot I was in school- er- Mr. Solomon, sir." I could tell Joe was trying not to laugh. He's as bad as Pete.

"Well, maybe try not to _daydream _next time, Ms. Davenport." He said in the really annoying cool tone.

"Yeah…" There's this thing that came with not having your closest family, who happened to be teachers at your school, around, which made you slack off. A lot. "Er, did you ask me a question, _sir_?" I asked, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"No." Joe strode up to my desk, sighing. He rested his palms on my desk, looking down on me. "I was taking rolecall. For the fifth time." Joe raised his eyebrows quickly, suppressing yet another sigh.

"Rolecall?"  
"The _register,_ in your language." I recognised the slightly sarcastic tone he and Dad often used on each other.

"Are you always that cynical?" Joe couldn't stop that tiny smirk as he rose off my desk, turning away quickly so the Gallagher clan don't see.

"Are you always so quizzical?" I wasn't sure which was worse out of Joe or Harvey. Harvey Sparks, twenty-five, was, to put it in Carlie's words, Davenport's sex appeal. In Dad's words, an irritating bugger who can't keep his mouth shut. In Helen Thomas' words; an inspirational young teacher, who is completely devoted to his job. I personally though he was a total bastard, but hey.

"Well." I said slowly. The fifteen girls and one boy stare at me. "I think I'm here… I mean… I might not be." This got a good few laughs, too.

"Thank you, Lily. I forgot you were quite the joker." He sounds so sarcastic, if it weren't for the fact I was in this particular school, I'd have a few things to say to him.

He continued with whatever he was doing, occasionally glancing at me to see if I'm listening. Ha. Of course not. We'd covered his topics at Davenport two years before.

_Page Break_

_Carlie put her hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off, continuing my walk. She sighed._

_"Lily," She called. Carlie's the shyest, I think. She's also the best at every class. Seriously. Harvey asked her if she'd take both CoveOps and the Research track. Not even I got that privilege. She could take on my dad, the best fighter in the world (according to the 1995 Spy Championships), and last for fifteen minutes. "It's okay." I couldn't cry, not in front of them. _

_"I know." I replied steadily, slowing slightly. I look at the blonde. Carlie smiled reassuringly. _

_"Come on, Lils, we're still your friends." Lexi said, hurrying to keep up with me. She's the shortest of the six of us, barely an inch less than Sam and Johnny. They have this weird thing where they're exactly the same height. People usually think they're related. When I don't reply, she looks at Carlie, worried. "Aren't we?" Not to be mean, but Lexi's kinda gullible. And a bit simple. That doesn't stop her from scoring 100% in every written and aural test last year. _

_"Of course." Carlie pats our friend on the back._

_"That's good. I've been your friend for six years and I wouldn't want to stop now-" The youngest was really not good at keeping her mouth closed. I sight a familiar trio. Shit. _

_"You okay?" Johnny was the loveable younger brother, even if it was only by two months. I nod. Flynn wraps his arm around me. Carlie and Lexi stand awkwardly behind. Flynn's a bit overprotective. Sam grins. Damn him. He's not so loveable. I still love him. _

_"I've always wanted to attempt to murder a teacher. I slap him. "Ow." _

_"Shouldn't you six be in class?" I hear a deep voice rumble from behind. Carlie and Lexi are drooling before they even turn. _

_Harvey's wearing his pristine white shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and half unbuttoned. I think he's a paedophile. He's the head of the PE department, which consisted of CoveOps, P&E, and anything that involved moving. Harvey one declared that there needed to be a sleeping class in the Physical Education department. _

_"We would, but our CoveOps instructor has mysteriously disappeared." Flynn said innocently. "I thought you were on a mission?" Harvey is the world's biggest liar. _

_"It involved paperwork I could get done in half an hour. And I really don't feel like marking three-hour essays next week." I shake my head. _

_"You're so gonna get caught." Sam laughed. Harvey's been caught four times this year. Ms. Thomas has threatened to throw him out next time. _

_"I've been kicked out." I say, with that thought on my mind. Harvey shrugged._

_"It was only a matter of time." He's nice, isn't he? I feel his big, blue eyes on me, quizzical. "Did you deserve it?" How did he not know? _

_"I… er, might've… um…" _

_"Spiked Davenport's dinner." Sam added bluntly. Harvey stared. And laughed. Didn't see that one coming. _

_"Did that on the last day of term. Don't think he ever quite worked that one out."_

_"It was a lethal dose." Harvey's shocked. _

_"Fuck, Lily, why?"_

_"Do you remember two Friday's ago?" Harvey nodded, and didn't say any more. He knew._

_"I guess you six haven't eaten. I'll order from the chef." Food was Flynn's best friend, beating even Sam. Johnny and Sam have some magnetic pull that automatically levitates them to that word. Both of them are typical jokers. Sam's a typical idiot; I've really no idea how he got into this school. Johnny's French, and if you listen really hard, you can hear a slight accent. Of course, when Sam and Flynn found out, they spent a month teasing him. _

_Page Break_

"Alright." I jumped as Joe's voice interrupted my thoughts. He slapped his hands together, pausing in though. "You have no homework this week. But keep your eyes open." That was new. Everyone started to disappear, but Joe called my name. I stopped.

"Lily, are you settling in okay?" He sounded properly concerned. I nodded, itching to get this over with. "I know it's hard, being the last term and all…"  
"Just say it." I told him. He nodded.

"Your dad's worried about you." He said with a sigh. "He doesn't think you're coping well. I told him he was being an overprotective fool." Joe perched on my desk. "I still want to check up, though."

"I'm fine." I shrugged. "I'd actually be way better if I didn't have three men watching my every move." Not that you could really call Harvey a man… He was more of an overgrown kid. Joe smiled.

"Don't hesitate to talk to me, Lily. You know that?" I nodded.  
"Can I go now?" I asked hopefully. Joe rolled his eyes.

"Go on, then." He gave me a tiny push. I turned, and stuck my tongue out at him. Although the most practical of the threesome, Joe was still a child at heart.

"Oh, and, Lily?" I turned. "Do you want to go to Davenport?"

"What did Solomon want?" Bex asked.

I shrugged. "Dad's using him as a messenger." Bex nodded.

"My dad was like that when Mum worked at the school while Mr. Solomon was… away." Bex said.  
"Dad doesn't want to know anything to do with Matt Morgan. He still blames Joe." I stare out the window of C&A. What sort of school was this, anyway, having _Culture _classes? "I guess he sort of tuned out. He only spoke to Joe because I'm here. Joe's trying to act like it's okay." I confessed. I don't know why I'm telling a girl I barely know this. "I don't know what's gonna happen at the exchange."

"At first, Mum and Dad didn't trust him. But then they got to know the truth. If your dad knows the real truth, I think he'll accept it." I didn't expect Bex to actually listen.

"Dad doesn't want to know. He always wants an answer to everything, and he blames Joe. I guess he doesn't want to know it was partly his fault." As I say this, I find myself collecting the scattered parts for a handgun in my bag. Sighing, I drop them.

"Everyone blames their selves, and they all have different ways of grieving." Bex shrugged. "When my Gran died, Mum sent herself on a mission. Dad went mental." Bex told me. "I was just a kid, and didn't remember her, but Mum always tells me how great she is." Bex smiled, as if she was recalling a good memory.

"Girls! Please, do be quiet!" I rest my head on the table. Davenport was certainly more interesting than this place.

_Page Break_

I had officially been here a week. Joe had taken my mobile; I had set off alarms three times, to count. The third one was because it was actually pretty funny. So far, I had made friends with Bex, agreed with Macey (shock, horror!), done my first COW assignment with Liz, and tried not to tell Cammie I knew her dad. That was probably the hardest part of all. They say that America is open when it comes to sharing problems, but I'm sure everyone in Davenport, including the first years, knew everything about each other. Like, the entire student body knew that the entire straight female student body were crushing on Chris Davenport, Harvey Sparks, Johnny Parker and Flynn Davies. How depressing is that? It was like we were all connected to the same brain. If Mr. Davenport wasn't my dad, Mr. Sparks wasn't my cousin, and Johnny wasn't close enough to be my brother, then that'd be okay. I guess having Flynn makes up for that. We had an hour free time before having to head down to the main hall.

"Cammie! Bex! Macey!" I was used to them forgetting me. I mean… I'm the new girl and all. It's funny, sometimes I even forget myself. It wasn't like you could miss me, or that I stayed in the shadows. I didn't even feed you memory-erasing tea (Harvey did that once). It's more like… I don't really know. "Look!" Liz was waving a piece of paper above her head. Bex snatched it out the air, scanned it and squealed, throwing it at Macey. Cammie's reaction, however, was the complete opposite. She stood silently, as if she was waiting to hear the punch line of some joke. Then she read the paper again.

"I don't believe it." She broke into a grin.

"We're going to Davenport!" Bex shrieked. I sat on my bed, watching. "With Zach!" Trust me, Zach was nothing compared to my siblinghood. I sigh. They look at me.

"Oh…" Liz says.

"Sorry, Lily. You're name's not on there…" Macey apologises. I nod silently. Damn Joe! Damn him! The only thing I was going to look forward to at Gallagher. Gone.

"When is it?" The attention's suddenly off me.

"Next week!"  
"So soon?"  
"Oh my god, it's gonna be like Blackthorne again!" _"Blackthorne; Blackthorne is a videogame, known in some countries as… Blackthorne was a band, formed in… Blackthorne is the name of a comic-book publisher… Paul Blackthorne is a British actor, born in… **The Blackthorne Institute is a top-secret school in America, training young boys as assassins. Its cover is a private detention facility**…"_ Blackthorne. That sounded dangerous. **_Notable alumni are Joseph Solomon_**_… _Well, shit. **_Joseph Solomon_**_ ran a project, helping **Blackthorne changing** from a **school****for assassins** to something more… _Sounded just like him. _Blackthorne recently launched an **exchange** with the **Gallagher Academy**… _Our brains were actually human equivalents of dictionaries. Seriously, I swear I've never heard of half that shit. I listened while the entire class ran in and out as they figured out the news. I could imagine my five friends, totally hating Gallagher because they hadn't let me go.


End file.
